1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alert devices and more particularly pertains to a new alert device for alerting a person in a restroom that they should wash their hands before leaving the restroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alert devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,144 describes a device for warning a person to wash their hands either before or after leaving a restroom facility. Another type of alert device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,666 which comprises a system for determining if a person has washed their hands before leaving a washroom. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,701 which again includes a device that monitors whether a person has properly washed their hands after using a restroom.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which suggests to a person that they should wash their hands after they have been in a restroom for a selected amount of time. The device should includes a motion detector to detect when a person has entered a restroom and may further include emergency lighting and a smoke detector.